Defects in Bedroom
Compared to kitchens and bathrooms , bedroom design is pretty straightforward. Despite this fact however, there are still quite a few places that you can easily go wrong. A little bit of care and planning is therefore very much required if you want to end up with a room that you can actually relax in. Should you be in the planning stages of a new bedroom, here are seven design mistakes that you should do your best to avoid. A Bed that too Large When shopping for a new bed, the first thing to think about is comfort. Coming in at a close second however is the small matter of scale. The bed is generally the focal point of a bedroom and if it’s too big, it can make the entire room look out of sync. It’s also worth noting that if your bedroom is a little on the small side, an oversized bed is going to make the room feel cramped. Poor Lighting A bedroom isn’t just for sleeping. It’s where you get ready in the morning and for many people, it’s where they relax in the evening. A single light source is therefore completely insufficient. As well as a ceiling light , multiple lamps of different brightness should be added so that you can enjoy the correct level of lighting for different activities. Needless to say, a bedside light is also not something that any bedroom should be without. Cold Floors Hard wood floors might be stylish but they tend to get pretty cold during the Winter months. The best choice for a bedroom is therefore generally carpet. On the other hand, if you must opt for a hardwood floor, consider adding a large area rug. Don’t sacrifice comfort and warmth for style. It is possible to have both. Too Many Colors Bedrooms are generally pretty personal places. They are the number one room in the house when it comes to self expression. Some people take this too far however and end up with a room with twenty different colours, most of which clash. The result is a room that is anything but relaxing. Effective bedroom design involves limiting yourself to two or three colours that you really love. Too Much Furniture Another common bedroom design mistake is to pack in too much furniture. If you furnish a small bedroom with too many wardrobes and tables, the result is a cramped space that you can’t really do anything in. Never add a piece of furniture to a bedroom without first asking yourself whether or not it’s really necessary. Bathroom without Doors A bathroom is a great addition to any bedroom but only if it’s accompanied by a door . Though many interior design magazines like to include open concept bathrooms, they are only really practical for single rooms. If you plan on sharing your new bedroom with somebody, a little bit of privacy is essential. Lack of Storage Finally, if there’s one thing that you don’t want to skimp on when designing a bedroom, it’s storage space. If you don’t have enough space to keep your things, the result is going to be a room full of clutter. And as you are likely aware, clutter tends to make people somewhat tense. Regardless of the size of your new bedroom, you should be able to find a way to store all of your belongings neatly. Consider shelving, under bed drawers and recessed closets.